


Wincest One-Shots

by DthLvr (TheAntiLamb)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Foot Fetish, Funny, I should already retire., Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam is 16 and Dean is 20 in chapter one, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Sorry it just happened out of nowhere, Spanking, Tell me if I forgot a tag I'll pop it on quick, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam, Top Sam Winchester, Vibrators, hahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntiLamb/pseuds/DthLvr
Summary: Just One-Shots, Ficlets and Drabbles! Promptsare open!But I make it look like it's part of the same story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions, but don't give me time-line. I've forgotten it all, I'm currently rewatching the show. :-{ Forgive my bad memory! But just incase tell me the episode and I"ll watch it!

Dean woke to sound of steady vibration. He hummed as he stretched a bit. 

"Dean you have weird toys." Was the sound that attempted to wake up the older brother. 

"Shit Sammy you up early," Dean said after glancing at the clock that said 3:34 am.

"Yeah yeah, about this?" Sammy lifted up the controller and Dean's sleepy face was still a bit lost. What he got after that reaction was a rise in the vibrations. He let an unconscious moan as he palmed his crotch, he tried to sit up but failed as Sammy pushed him back.

"Dads not coming back for a while, let's play with this it seems fun~" Sam teased as he held Dean's chin, the other brother, of course, knew he was absolutely fucked. 

"How does your ass feel?" the sixteen-year-old teased the twenty-year-old and he looked down to see his little brother between his legs. Dean's own cock laying on his stomach, leaking a bit. He chuckled.

"Heh. You little devil." Dean said as Sam shoved the 2-inch vibrator deeper into Dean's ass, causing the other to let out a rather loud moan. He even covered his mouth out of embarrassment. 

"Dean, Dads not here," Sam said smirking, pulling his brother's hand away from his mouth. He pulled the toy out and pushed it back in making Dean moan and whither as he arched his back. Trying to find oxygen. "Sammy," Dean said in a sultry manner as his brother smiled even more. 

"What would dad do if he knew you used this?" Sam teased and Dean chuckled, somehow, threw the body crashing vibrations. "He thinks I use them on girls." He laughed out as the vibrator went impossibly high. Making him let out an unmanly and high pitched screech as it also got impossibly deeper, hitting his prostate.

"You like it there, don't you Dean? There right deep, but this isn't enough is it? I bet you like big thick cocks?" Sam teased as he shoved two fingers up Dean's making the other move around a lot as he got up higher on the pillows, gasping and panting for air.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Dean managed to joke as it the vibrations lowered but changed the pattern. Not allowing him to ever get used to it. His head rolled back as the toy got increasingly closer to his prostate because of the ministrations of Sam's fingers up his ass.

"Sammy- p-please-stop," Dean started as his eyes got pinker. He whimpered out and that only made his little brother even more gleeful. 

"Maybe you want my cock? But your not lose enough for that." Sam said looking down on his brother as something clicked. Dean had a horrible feeling. The other wouldn't go that far.

"Sammy that's incest… I thought you how to jack off, that's all I have to do as your brother…" Dean said carefully as he raised his hands. Suddenly his wrists were locked and chained together.  
He realized again how fucked he was. 

"Dean your ass is begging to be fucked," Sam said as he licked his brother's cheek. Dread settled in Dean as he started breathing unsteadily. He let a breath that almost made him tear up as he closed his eyes as he felt Sam pull out the vibrator. Making Dean groan out in pleasure as he looked down gasping.

Soon Sammy's fingers were inside Dean's mouth. And Sam was loving how his big brother struggled to suck on his thicker fingers. Dean kept on trying to keep his tears in but once in a while, they would slip out as the fingers pressed down on his tongue.

"Dean, incest is wincest," Sammy said as he shoved the vibrator back in and attempted to coat his dick with Dean's saliva, when that didn't work he opted for mixing their precum. When that was done Sam held Dean's legs, stretching them further apart and guided his dick inside. He pushed in and it was hard. Causing the vibrator to go even deeper, thankfully the cable was rather long. 

Dean let out the sluttiest moan yet as he came hard on his chest. He began sobbing quietly as he continued to try and breathe. Sam joined in on the noise as he groaned loudly, it was tight to begin with, but when Dean came he got tighter than ever. And the vibrator on the tip of his dick was driving him insane. 

"Dean you're such a fucking slut." Sam said happily as he kissed his older brothers forehead. "Sammy... you're mean!" Dean managed to sob out as he closed his elbows together so Sam couldn't see his face. But Sam didn't care. He continued to fuck his brother, very badly at that, he was thrusting in all the wrong ways. He was messy but he didn't care about Dean, he already came, all he was feeling was over sensitive. 

Soon enough Sam got pissed he couldn't see his brother's face. So he uncuffed one arm and with the empty cuff he locked it to his brother ankle. Making sure to twist his brothers arms painfully before letting go. Dean got even harder at that and Sam sighed. "I'm stuck with a whore who is also a masochist." He said as he rubbed the sweat from his forehead. But Dean was exalted at that. "N-no! I'm not a maso-!" He attempted to begin but he was slapped across the face and silenced. 

His face was painted in shock. His lips trembled as tears fell freshly again. Sam got even more pissed and pulled at his hair so Dean would look at him. "How about I give you a real reason to cry?" He asked darkly and Dean whimpered loudly at that. 

"I can't get off if you're crying like a baby." Sam added as Dean continued to cry silently. Sam clearly gave up as he flipped his brother around, shoved his head in his pillow and continued to pound him. Soon enough he pulled out and turned Dean's head around and pulled on his cock twice and came on his elder brother's face. 

Dean kept his mouth shut but Sam forced it open and made him eat his cum. "Dean you make it look like it tastes bad." Sam teased and went for a taste and definitely regretted it. "Spit it out its disgusting." Sam said as he shoved his fingers in Dean's mouth and made him gag and Sam even went as far as scrapping his nails down from the back of Dean's throat to his tongue. 

That made both of them moan. Sam because of the tightness and Dean to his new found pleasure. 

"You fucking pig. You came cuz I scrapped your tongue with my nails." He said as he cleaned his finger on the bed sheets as he hit Dean's head. He then checked underneath Dean and indeed found a puddle of warm cum. 

"You should get punished for that..." Sam started, since he felt Dean get sad all of a sudden and he found himself feeling bad for how he took Dean. But he was sure he could make it up to him with a few spankings.

And he smacked Dean's ass hard. Making Dean groan out instead of moan. Dean got on his knees but his wrist tied to his ankle forced his chest and face against the bed. He looked at Sam daringly, as if to see if he'd hit him again. 

Sam smirked as be pulled out the vibrator and turned it off. Dean sighed in relief but got a spank against ball sack and he sobbed out again. 

"Dean. You're disgusting, you're making your underage brother fuck you? You're ruining his future." Sam tormented and Dean's tears fell fresh for the 3th time in the early morning. Sam suddenly started feeling bad against as the cries became more heart-wrenching. "I'm sowwy... S-s-sammy... I'm sowwy... Sammy!" Dean cried out, louder, but there weren't people next door so Sam's hand moved on it's own as he smacked his left cheek hard enough to shake the bed. 

Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his mouth stayed open, his free hand was gripping at the bed sheets and his cuffed hand was gripping at what was closer to him. And that was Sammy's pants. 

"Why do you cry if you like it?" Sam asked truely feeling bad at his brother's face. He leaned in close to Dean as he carresed his brothers hair. "I wanted to tease you and make you uncomfortable, not make you cry. Your body and your face are giving me mixed messages." He said sadly as he watched his brothers eyes struggle and look at him. Dean smiled as he stuck out his tongue a bit. 

"Aren't I a whore?" Dean said vaguely but the way he pushed his hips back against Sam and the dreadfully lustful look Dean gave him was enough to keep him going. 

"I guess you are, but please tell me when you don't like something, we need a code word I don't wanna hurt you more than suitable. Maybe dad, that's a huge turn off no?" Sam said sounding worried at first but Dean's almost too serious stare was making him more nervous. 

"Aw I wouldn't mind calling you daddy. How about rifle? Easy to say. No? Daddy?" Dean said just to freak out Sam and freak out Sam he did. His face turned red and he stuttered for a second. "I thought you were composed. Though it is a 16 year old dick head." Dean teased and he recived a spank that tensed his muscles even more and released them as well as he sighed. 

"You are sick. You wanna call me daddy cuz I'm spanking you like a parent would. Or do you have a thing for our old man. Because I have a way to change that." 

Dean simply smiked back, staying quiet and Sam got his spark back as he hit Dean again. "Count it like a good baby boy." Sam said wondering if this would trigger anything and it did. Dean shivered and whimpered along as he managed to count to eight but he couldn't anymore. His legs were shaking violently and he was so ready to come. "No coming until I say so!" Sam yelled as Dead recived a slap on his face. Dean had moved his head to the side to beg with his eyes at Sam and Sam was not having it. "And no looking at me if I don't say so." Sam added as Dean nodded. 

Sam continued to slap those ass cheeks red till he noticed Dean was mumbling and not counting anymore. For that he received a smack on the asshole. Causing Dean to get out of his trance only to slobber at the pillows as he struggled to speak. "You stopped counting!" Sam said exasperated an decided to fuck his brother's asshole again. He made sure he was still streached out and shoved his dick in. Dean moaned out and Sam held the base of Dean's cock so he wouldn't come as he pounded his ass again. He forced Dean's shackled leg up so he could lay flatter on his belly as he went down on his brother harder. 

He came a second before he knew he was and gasped and sighed. Absolutely exhausted. He flipped his brother back on his back and took his brother cock head in his mouth and sucked softly. Dean moaned out at this as Sam brought him closer to coming. "Dean, be a good big brother and come in your little brother's mouth." Sam comanded and Dean almost lost it at that as his body convulsed a bit. 

Sam struggled to collect it all in his mouth, he moved over to Dean's mouth and kissed him doing his best to hold the cum in his mouth. Dean opened his mouth but when he did Sam released the cum on his open mouth and kissed them. Moving the cum around between their tongues and they swallowed it together. 

"Yours tastes better." Sam admitted and Dean let out a tired chuckle. "Ew." 

Sam laughed softly as he un cuffed his brother, noting that he had fallen asleep. Sam decided to resta while before cleaning them up.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh this turned out weird. I'm sorry :}  
> Please suggest more ideas!  
> Also please tell me which tags to add if I forgot any!

It was eight in the morning when John Winchester made it back at the motel room he left his sons at. When he made it there he saw a sleeping Dean and a Sam that was obviously worried about something as he read a book. Soon the book was discarded when Sam saw his father. John was silent as he dropped his duffel on the spare bed that was supposed to be his. He then moved the other bags on the bed and started switching out guns and blades. Silently showing Sam what he was about to leave them with. 

He got his duffel back ready and threw Sam a brown paper bag. "Breakfast." He said and then threw Sam a thick roll of cash. He took his bag and walked out the door. Just before checking the salt lines and left just like that. 

Sam sighed heavily. He couldn't belive it. Well he could it's not the first time and it's not the last time. Left alone mostly for a month or more this time. John mostlikely expected Sam to train. He didn't truly want to, but he'd rather do that than somehow getting caught. Or just in general being unprepared. He eventually smacked Dean awake. Grabbing at his thigh and shaking him. "Get up De. Breakfast." Sam said simply as he stood up opened the bag and smacked a wrapped ham sandwich on Dean's chest. Dean was mostly still asleep but he caught the sandwich either way. 

"My back is killing me..." Dean groaned as he sat up and saw he was dressed. That still didn't help how upset he was. His hormones made it look like he really liked it. He really didn't wanna do something so dirty with his little brother. But the look Sam passed him. Dean looked back down at his food and suddenly didn't feel like eating. But he didn't either way. He ate it quickly. He then noticed the wad of money and looked at Sam in surprise. "Dad was here?" He asked as he got up quickly. Sam smiled at this and looked back at his food. "About 10 minutes ago." He informed and Dean bolted for his boots, slipping them on.

"He's gone Dean." Sam said to deaf ears. Dean ran out the door and almost made it to the road before he looked both sides and groaned loudly. He was mad as hell. He stomped his way back and then saw his look in the mirror. His eyes clearly looked like he had cried for hours. And he had bite marks and hickies around his neck. He stilled at that image and grimaced. His mood was ruined, their father probably saw that. No, he did see it. And he didn't say anything about it because Dean wasn't beaten awake by his furious father. Dean then looked at his brother with burning hate. He couldn't belive he was betrayed like that.

Sam, growing back his brain finally, registered Dean's look and suddenly all the guilt came rushing at him and twisted his stomach till he was nauseous. "D-" Sam began speaking, looking desperate and sorry. How could he? Take his older brother and make it look like a fun game. Dean had shut him up with a glare. His face was hinted with revolt. He then turned around and started packing his things and switching out weapons.

Sam was helpless as he stayed quiet, watching his brother pack in horror. Dean then took the cash and made sure to split it in half. Putting his half in his wallet. He picked up his bag and threw Sam's half at him so it flew around and fell on the floor. Sam watched in horror as Dean didn't look back and slammed the door behind him. 

Sam was left in the after shock of Dean ditching him. But Sam was suddenly scared. Dean was probably expecting him to follow him. Problem was, Sam really wanted to follow him. Sam the bolted up and got dressed better. He decided to take some safety measures. Bullets for this and that. Two guns, knifes and holy water. And the mandatory salt. He put on a cap and realized it was Dean's. Yes! Dean did want him to follow him! But then. That ment they would probably train in the woods in front of the motel. 

Sam checked all the salt lines and closed the doors to their room. He pocketed the key safely and went off to hunt Dean and tell him how sorry he feels. Though he's not sure words and honest emotions are enough to fix mental and fisical and emotional damage. Maybe he'd let Dean beat him to a pulp. Well not that bad, then if they got in trouble he couldn't help and he wanted to. He wanted to be forgiven. He couldn't be abandoned by Dean. Forgotten and hated by the boy, then man, he had admired for so long. Someone who truly felt like family to him. 

But he let his stupid feelings, stupid hormones, stupid ideas and stupid curiosity get in the way of his brain working how it was supposed to. Tease and ask questions and get punched by Dean. Not tease, hurt and rape Dean. Considering how twisted his family is and how terrible it is. He does make sense on the part were, even if they were brothers, they could comfort eachother. But Sam went over the line of anything brotherly or human. He raped his brother and forced Dean to get off on it. Using his kinks against him. That's not what you do to another human. And it's unimaginable to do it to your own blood! Your brother! But Sam just had to blame it all on the way his family is. Problem is. He's worse than that.

His self pitting and inner monolog are interrupted when a familiar hand covered his mouth. He didn't panic much, knowing it was Dean covering his mouth. His other hand making the international shush, index finger over puckered lips. Sam nodded and Dean's hand was off his hand and on a shot gun. "I have no fuckin' clue what that bastard is, but I'mma shot him." Dean whispered to Sam and he nodded and took out one of his hand guns. Dean counted to 3 and they both pointed at the weird ass human. 

What the hell was that. 

"Hahhh... Haha..." Was the sound that the now very possessed looking man smiling at the brothers. "Fuck." The Winchester Brothers said at once. The man's body looked like it was rotting. His eyes dark yet full of designs. 

'Live.' A voice spoke in Dean's and Sam's head. They froze at that. It be cruel to expect them not to get scared. Considering the animalist choking and ghastly noises the possessed dude was making and the fact that he was rotting. Dean was sure this dude's host was dying and clearly happy he found the two boys, one or the other would be the host. 

Sam realized soon that he actually couldn't move. But Dean could as he pointed his gun uselessly at the demon. He soon realized he wasn't super ready for a demon. But he threw the holy water he had into the air over the demon and shot the bottle. Making all the water fall on the man as he collapsed and started screaming in agony. 

Dean then did his next fuck up as he saw droplets of blood on the leaves and grass. He followed a trail with his eyes and saw it made a circle. "Fuckin' hell." He said as it was clear to him it was a pentagram. "Sammy don't move." Dean said turning to Sam but soon collapse next to the rotting body. Finally Sam could move, his bones unlocking; he tumbled toward Dean and fell at his brothers side on his knees. He panickedly went to poke his brothers body. But he stopped when he heard a groan and remembered what Dean told him to do. 

Still ever worried, Sam was about to speak but Dean moved his leg braking the circle. He stumbled up and got on his elbows and knees. Dean spit out some dirt that got in his mouth and he sighed heavily. "My back still hurts asshat. Help me up." He spat at his brother as Sam seemed calmed that he was acting normally. Sam helped him up and together they stumbled and shimmied around to ruin the pentagram and then burned the body for safety measures. 

Sam felt secure since it appeared the demon fled or something because of the water. But he still had an odd feeling as he half dragged his brother back to the motel. He struggled to walk but suddenly Dean's weight was off his shoulder and he was smacked with the hilt of Dean's gun. Making his stumble to the floor and banging his head against a muddier area in the dirt ground. He struggled to look up due to his head spinning. He held his temple as he mumbled his complaints. "D-dean... what the h-hell. Ow," was a bit of what was audible. 

Soon Sam got a muddy boot against his stomach and he gasped at the loss of air. He looked up at a cruely smiling Dean. "Should've listened to your older brother Sam. Don't move." The demon slurred at Sam as he stepped on his stomach again and harder. Making Sam cry out in pain. "Ah, humans who want revenge or payback are the best to take." He said as he kicked Sam on the side. Making him roll over on his back. 

Dean's body was searching for something in the bags and then scoffed as he stood up from were he was crouched and touched his back pocket, finding the hand cuffs he was looking for. "Wow you were ba-ad." The demon scoffed at Sam as he stepped on his head. Sam groaned under the pressure. "Aw your kidding me," the demon argued as if he was talking to someone and Sam had a spark of hope. "Dean?" He asked with hope as the boot left his head. "Yeah he's here, but he can't talk to you, " The demon answered and Sam sighed softly, Dean could probably do something. He hoped. "Yet he doesn't want me to hurt you! What type of revenge could I exact, to complete his revenge, satisfy me enough so you can free your brother from me easily, and we all go home happy. I just wanna play around a bit before going back to hell, you know? Gets a bit dull." The demon said before he realized he ahd spoken to much. He sighed just how Dean would but deeper. 

Sam was about to use his hands to get up when one got stomped on. The demon pulled on Sam's other wrist and put them together and cuffed him and let out a few cackles. He rolled Sam again as if it was a game. Sam groaned as Dean's body crouched and sat on his stomach. "What can I do to you. Well... Mental torture sounds fun. Let's start on the fact that you fucked your older brother and shamed him for liking it up the ass," The demon said as he put his hand on his chin. As if going over Dean's memories and Sam started to panic a bit. "Hah, hahaha," the demon laughed at something he was definitely seeing and looked at Sam with black eyes. 

The demon squeezed Sam's nose and chuckled a bit in excitement. "You like being called daddy huh? Dean's such a good boy. A nice soldier. You like that huh. Heehhe." He said as he pulled on Sam's hair moving it out of the way. He then moved to straddle Sam's hips and sighed as he put his hands on Sam's heaving chest. "Relax kiddo. I'm not killing you!" The demon laughed with Dean's voice. He wiped a fake tear out of his eye and sighed again. "Oh Sammy." He cooed. His ass sitting on Sam's now very hard cock. He pushed down against it and almost purred. A hand on Sam's cheek. "Maybe I can cut off one of your testicles? Hmm. No. That be boring no." He said sitting back completely as he looked up at the tree tops covering the night sky. 

"Hmm Sammy put your legs up. I wanna rest on them." He said and Sam obeyed. Dean pulled off his boots, with socks included, and the first thing he did was hold Sam's face with he feet as he crossed his arm. He was forcing Sam to move his head so he'd look at him. Sam felt very uncomfortable, his neck arching painfully. He also struggled to balance Dean on his crotch and to keep his legs up. Considering his arms were underneath his body weight and Dean's fat ass. 

"Dean I'm sorry-" Sam started but the demon let out a loud and dry laugh, but he still seemed amused. "Nice, nice. It's cute to try," he said as he maneuvered one of his feet behind Sam's head to hold it and his other foot shoved its big toe in Sam's mouth. He then made half of Sam's mouth smile. Sam let his tongue drag along Dean's toe. Since the smile on his face and the look on his eyes implied worse things than that. 

Just to be cruel and to fuck around. Dean put more of his foot in Sam's mouth. Sam dragged his tongue between all the toes and sucked them as best as he good. But it seemed to be working, the possessed Dean was letting out little noises and had a hand on his mouth. But he moved them away to grab onto Sam's legs instead. He let a full moan when Sam was a bit quick with a slide underneath Dean's toes. 

"Fucking pervert, sucking on your older brothers toes as if it was a stupid cock. Disgusting bitch." He said seriously and cruelly. Then he smiled at the others hurt expression. "Sammy. How about you give me your full virginity." Dean said after he pulled his feet away and looked Sam in the eye as he apparently gave his neck a rest on the ground. 

Sam looked scared. He felt like the other was reading him just by looking at his eyes. "Tell me." The demon started, but it was clear by the way he leaned back and gestured dramatically as he looked questionablely at the sky. 

"What the fuck- Yeah kid I got nothing, onto the torture." The demon said and Sam had to lay his head back to roll his eyes. The demon was as dorky and stupid as Dean. But as dense as well. Soon Sam's head was pulled up by his hair. Dean moved back to Sam's croch. Now Sam really felt like he was doing bad exercise. 

The demon looked at Sam one last time before he kissed him. It seemed nice at first but then his bottom lip was bitten down hard. Enough to draw blood; He flinched but didn't back away, he would take his punishment. Dean sucked on his bleeding lip as he started bouncing and grinding down. Causing Sam to make noise since he was becoming overwhelmed. "Damn, I wanna get fucked." Dean said kissing Sam's bruised lips again. 

"But you go first." The demon said and suddenly Sam's head had landed on the ground. When he looked at Dean he realized he'd been punched in the face, and then he got hit again. He groaned out and let the other pull off his shoes and jeans. His dick was grabbed harshly threw his underwear and rubbed roughly. Sam let out pained noises as his testacles were pulled on H  
hard. Once he started whimpering the demon stopped and pulled off his underwear. "Haha look at that, socks on and underwear hanging from one leg, see that's hot. Why you gotta be into daddy and forced sex huh?" He taunted. 

Then Sam had a mini heart attack. Dean's dick was out, ready, solid, dripping and poking at his virgin. "So I'mma going to shove it in see how far it goes. And when that obviously doesn't work, well I'm sure blood is not that bad a substitute." He said cackled as he did just that. He shoved at least two inches before Sam let out a distressing cry. Compelling Dean to shove the underwear in Sam's mouth. 

He then was quite for a while, just hearing Sam cry in pain. Sam the felt saliva dripping on his opening and Dean's dick. Apparently Dean was collecting his saliva for lube. He made sure his dick was covered and decided to quickly finger Sam. Making him arch his back and protest in all manners. And again he shoved his dick in, this time he got more than half in and decided to go with that as he started thrusting. "If I fuck you enough I might be able to go in entirely." He commented a bit before he dedicated himself to thrusting in violently. He couldn't help let out his own moans. He continued, sometimes forcing it too deeply making Sam start a new riot that made him even tighter. 

Sam was feeling horrible, he felt every damn vein. Dean's balls hitting against his ass. Sweat pouring from everywhere, his hair in the mud, Dean's totally out of it look. His moaning, the way his strong hands, —now that he was possessed, he had even stronger hands— the cruel pace and grip of those hands. Those strong hips snapping every other second against his. The way the other avoided his damn prostate. The pain of it all. The fact his ass was most likely ripped and bleeding. He fucking loved it. 

Fuck he was a masochist. So was Dean. But giving each other pain was seemingly nice. 

Fucking shit, they're sadomachists. 

Sam was in pain, no agony, but he freaking wanted more. He wanted Dean to punish him. He wanted a horrible cycle of them fucking each other until it was clear they couldn't be with anyone but each other. 

Dean's hand soon moved his throat and Sam rejoiced. His soaked underwear was pulled out of his mouth and he let out a moan. "Fuck Dean." He said with a sore voice. Dean's hand tighten around Sam's throat as he continued fucking him. He finally managed to get balls deep. He even decided to rub his prostate and Sam lost it. Eyes going to the back of his head. "Stick out your tongue like a bitch." Dean said roughly, since he was going hard. But demon strength and all, he was good. Sam obeyed, sticking his tongue to the side as he decided to humor Dean's dark desires and started moaning in such a slutty manner he puts all the bitches in Dean's pornos to shame. 

The hand around Sam's neck tightened and Sam choked at his stolen breathe. He started crying again as he smiled a bit through the pain. He was reaching that amazing limit, the one that told you where so close to the edge. The edge that promised the feeling of blissful calm. 

"Fuck kid you're a damn perv." The demon said as he decided to be even crueler and grab Sam's dick before he could come. Sam cried even harder and struggled to sob as his face got red. He wiggled around and panicked a bit. 

"Now, I'll let you come if you repeat these words." The demon said and leaned in to whisper the words in his ear. His next move was to drag his tongue all around his face, licking up his tears until he fucking licked his eye ball and let go of his neck.

Sam lost it. 

"I'm a fithly little whore w-who likes to get fu-fucked in the dirty ground, I like sucking toe-toes and g-g-ghee... g-getting choked. I love getting p-punished. I'm a fu-fucking pervert." Sam said remembering most of it and adding some other stuff. His mind was blank. It was working on his sex high. 

The demon smiled at Sam's words and let go of his dick. Fucking him at the same brutal pace. Sam came in seconds, his toes curling and his voice was loud, pitched, rough and choked out. His body almost went limp but when Dean came in his ass he felt as if he had climaxed again. At this Sam freaked out a bit as he hyperventilated. His cum pooling at his belly and his shirt as well. 

"Fucking slut came twice in a row. I think your too much of a masochist to torture. Maybe if your ignored you might find that a threat, or maybe it will turn you on either fucking way huh?" Dean said looking at his flithy brother. He felt his dick was warm and he gasped. His mind was clear and his body was now definitely under his control. 

"F-Fuck... S-s-sa-" Dean was in shock. What was he looking at! "Sammy! You're hurt, " He said pulling out, he felt even worse when he saw blood mixed with his cum. He was fretting over his brother until he froze. 

Sam let out a pained chuckle. "Revenge is a sweet dish." He said stupidly. Dean didn't even get it as he stood over his brother. Looking down at him better. 

"Gimme a minute... You fucked me pretty hard... Am I forgiven? Or do you need a second round?" Sam taunted and Dean covered his mouth in shock and closed his blood shot eyes. 

"Fuck, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to suggest ideas or kinks. Anything helps. Any kinks acceptable. Just comment it.


End file.
